Batman vs Joker (newer version)
by Prince-Riley
Summary: Batman and the Joker collide in an amazing battle, a rewrite of an older story...


**Batman vs Joker (newer version)**

It was a dark and rainy night in Gotham, and the roars of the Batmobile could be heard as it raced through the streets, carrying the Batman who was currently focused on an important mission, and something he wasn't looking forward to.

A massive riot had broken out at Arkham Asylum a few days back, where the inmates had managed to break free of their cells and while some escaped, a dozen remained to cause violence and took the remaining staff hostage. Batman and the GCPD successfully managed to stop the riot, and Batman soon tracked down the ones who had escaped and bought them back to the Asylum, and he now had this to deal with.

Joker had managed to escape from the Asylum, and left behind a trail of crime before going into hiding. He left a message for Batman which indicated that he was about to unleash destruction on Gotham City in a horrible way, and Batman needed to stop him.

Batman tracked down the Joker using the message and some other clues left around, which all pointed to an old abandoned military base located in the forests outside of Gotham, he was now heading there to take the Joker down.

The Batmobile was now outside of Gotham, and soon ended up in the forest, where it was now nearing the location of the Joker in the dark depths. Batman put a finger on the side of his masked communicator.

"Alfred" said Batman "I am now approaching the Joker's hideout"

"Okay Master Bruce, good luck in there" replied Alfred

"Thank you, I will need it for sure this time, Batman out"

Batman now approached a cave entrance, which was the location of Joker as shown on the radar. He stopped the Batmobile and exited to observe the surroundings. He determined that there was no hostiles present out here, and now entered the cave.

It took some time, but Batman eventually discovered a rocky door which was the entrance to the base. He opened it and found two of Joker's thugs standing in the main room near a wall and another door which lead to the barracks and the control room.

"It looks like they have to be taken down first" thought Batman

Batman proceeded to grapple into the ventilation shaft, and crawled through until he reached the two thugs, and now dropped down and took them out using his stealth abilities. He now looked through the window and noticed something.

He saw the Joker and most of his thugs in the control room, surrounded by many chemical barrels and missiles. Batman concluded that Joker was using the missiles to send them into Gotham and infect everyone with his Joker Venom, bringing death and destruction to the entire city. He needed to be stopped from succeeding with his insane mission.

Joker was observing the computer which showed the list of targets he had decided to launch the missiles, this included central Gotham, Arkham Asylum, Wayne Manor and even Metropolis. He had set them to launch in an hour, and was already prepared to view the results of the missiles afterwards.

"This is going to be fun!" said Joker while smirking

He started to break into laughter until he heard an explosion that caught his attention. He turned around and saw Batman fly through the window and land on the ground, with an angry expression on his face.

"Joker" Batman growled

"Ah, Batman!" laughed Joker "Glad you could make it here!"

"I'm going to finish this, call those missiles off now"

Joker merely began laughing his head off after hearing this, although it was soon broken as Batman delivered him a gift through a heavy punch, which knocked him to the ground and caused him to be bloodied slightly.

"I g-guess you w-wanted it this way then" muttered the Joker

He ordered his henchmen to eliminate Batman, and they all started charging at him while firing their guns. Batman deployed a smoke pellet and grappled onto the rafters and used his Batarangs to take out the weapons before dropping back down and taking them out with heavy blows

"It's your turn now" Batman said fiercely at the Joker

"Very impressive, Bats" responded Joker while clapping

Batman started to charge at Joker, who then ran off into the storage room laughing all of the way. Batman followed him into the room and began looking around for Joker, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and nailed him in the back with a crowbar.

"Surprise! HAHAHA!" laughed Joker

Batman groaned in pain, but was able to counter the next throw by punching Joker in the gut. They now had a heavy brawl, with fists and kicks landing everywhere and inflicting damage to both of them. Joker has the upper hand at first, until Batman managed to recover and give him some swift blows to the face and stomach.

It seemed like an everlasting battle, but Batman was able to end it by grabbing Joker and throwing him against the glass window, smashing him through and he landed back in the control room. Joker could not stand at this rate and was now covered in bruises and coughing up more blood.

Batman threw a Batarang at the control panel, which successfully aborted the missile launch. He now flew down to Joker and confronted him about his mission being a total failure.

"It's over, Joker" said Batman

"What makes you say that, Bats?" replied Joker "I activated the self destruct sequence while you were busy taking out my henchmen, big mistake"

"Oh no, damn it!"

"It's over for both of us, we're both going to die together, HAHAHA!"

"I don't think so"

Batman punched Joker in the face which knocked him unconscious. He then picked him up and saw the sequence counting down, which made him run for the exit immediately as it was now a battle against time to get the hell out of there.

He used his Batclaw to grapple through a broken window up to the main floor, then started running towards the main exit. Batman was soon out of the base and ran through the cave to the Batmobile and then got in and drove off instantly out of the area.

_5…4…3…2…1…0_

The self-destruct sequence was completed, and the entire cave exploded and turned to rubble like an underground nuke had just detonated. It sent a shockwave around the entire forest and caused some of the trees to be blown down as a result.

Batman was unharmed however, since he had just managed to get the Batmobile clear of the blast radius and took no damage except some light debris. He was now driving off to Arkham Asylum to place Joker behind bars again and expose his crimes and plans.

Batman soon arrived at Arkham and handed Joker over to the asylum security. He then informed the GCPD about what Joker had done and advised caution in inspecting the bunker wreckage, as there was Joker Venom all around the place due to the explosion. After dealing with all of that, he was now off home to get some well earned rest.

"It looks like that was enough action for one day" thought Batman

Gotham was saved once more by the Batman…


End file.
